


Esprit de Famille (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Kevan Lannister Is A Good Parents, Teenage Drama, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Kevan et Dorna veulent plus que tout avoir des enfants, malheureusement malgré leurs tentatives rien n'y fait. Lorsque Cersei se retrouve enceinte avant le mariage, le couple décide de prendre l'enfant pour sauver la jeune femme de l'embarras et de l'aimer comme le leur.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Kevan Lannister & Lancel Lannister, Kevan Lannister/Dorna Swyft
Kudos: 1





	Esprit de Famille (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Ce texte répond à la commande de Marina Ka-Fai qui demandait un what-if: Et si Lancel était en fait le fils caché de Cersei et de Jaime, adopté à la naissance par Kevan pour lui éviter la mort comme le souhaite Tywin? Par contre, Kevan ne saura jamais qui est le père du petit garçon et il aura aussi la joie d'avoir les jumeaux puis Janei. Il fallait aussi rester dans l'univers de la série.

Kevan regarda sa femme et sourit. Dorna était son rayon de soleil, l'amour de sa vie, la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaissait. Elle avait accepté tant de choses en étant auprès de lui, avait toujours été si patiente. Elle avait toujours tout accepté de bon cœur, Kevan était très chanceux de l'avoir. Aujourd'hui ils avaient une vie de famille merveilleuse avec quatre magnifiques enfants : Lancel, les jumeaux Martyn et Willem et leur petite dernière, Janei. Depuis toutes ces années de mariage, l'amour du couple n'avait jamais faibli, au contraire. La tendresse et l'adoration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne faisaient qu'augmenter chaque jour. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées, jamais un nuage n'avait assombri leur bonheur, jamais une dispute n'avait entachée leur complicité. Même ce très lourd secret qu'ils portaient depuis un peu plus de dix-huit ans n'avait jamais été un poids ou un sujet de discorde pour eux. Les amoureux étaient des âmes sœurs, ils s'en étaient rendus compte quasiment au premier regard.

* * *

Des années plus tôt Kevan avait fait la connaissance de Dorna et en était très rapidement tombé amoureux. La jeune femme n'était pas séduisante aux yeux de la plupart des hommes puisqu'elle avait un menton fuyant et pas de poitrine, mais Kevan, lui, avait tout de suite été sous le charme. Il avait aimé ses yeux pétillants de malice et de gentillesse. Puis avec le temps il avait apprécié son caractère doux, aimant et rieur. Leur rencontre n'avait pas été habituelle. Kevan avait été chargé avec une petite armée de récolter les dettes auprès des vassaux des Lannister. Le père de Dorna n'avait pas pu payer, il avait donc donner sa fille en « otage » en signe de bonne foi, comme quoi il allait bel et bien rembourser ce qu'il devait. Kevan avait dû « détenir » Dorna, et peu à peu le jeune homme s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et Kevan avait vite remarqué qu'elle aimait les fleurs. Le Lannister avait donc rapidement pris l'habitude de lui en apporter lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Ils étaient donc rapidement tombés amoureux, puis s'étaient mariés. Toutefois le couple ne parvenait pas à avoir d'enfants malgré leurs tentatives.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, Tywin annonça à son frère qu'il avait un énorme souci. Cersei n'était que fiancée à Robert Baratheon, pourtant elle était enceinte. L'aîné avait donc annoncé qu'il voulait tuer l'enfant bâtard de sa fille dès sa naissance. Kevan s'était étouffé d'indignation, il avait toujours été contre l'infanticide, surtout en voyant à quel point il peinait à avoir lui-même un enfant. Un jour, il rendit visite à sa nièce :

-Alors, ton père m'a mis au courant de ta... situation. De cette indélicatesse.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui, et je veux t'aider. Je refuse que ton père tue ton enfant lorsque ce pauvre petit innocent sera à peine au monde. Je vais m'arranger avec Dorna, nous nous occuperons de ton enfant comme si il était le nôtre. Qui est le père, as-tu déjà batifolé avec ton futur époux ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler, s'il te plaît oncle Kevan accepte de ne pas insister.

-D'accord ma grande, mais n'en fais pas une habitude.

-Promis.

Kevan déposa un baiser sur le front de sa nièce et rentra chez lui. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa :

-Dorna nous avons une bonne action à faire.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, ma nièce a commis une folie avec un garçon et à présent elle est enceinte. Mon frère veut tuer l'enfant lorsqu'il viendra au monde.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça ! Nous devons l'adopter ! Je vais faire semblant d'être enceinte, il faudrait que Cersei parte se cacher pendant un temps, tant que sa grossesse n'est pas encore visible.

-Tu as raison, peut-être devrions-nous la prendre chez nous.

-Excellente idée, je vais arranger tout ça.

Dorna sourit en hochant la tête, elle refusait de faire partie d'une famille qui tuait les enfants innocents. Kevan partit donc à son bureau et rédigea une lettre à son frère pour lui annoncer le plan qu'il venait d'élaborer avec sa femme. Il envoya ensuite un messager porter la lettre à Tywin.

Cersei vint donc passer quelques mois chez son oncle. Ainsi personne ne verrait la grossesse et la supercherie serait parfaite. Elle avait pour seules activités la prière - car Dorna priait sept fois par jour - et la broderie. Il avait été convenu que Cersei ne devait sortir de la maison sous aucun prétexte. Les Lannister prétendaient que la jeune femme était malade et qu'il lui fallait un calme absolu pour se soigner. Dorna regarda le ventre rond de sa nièce par alliance et sourit :

-Tu es vraiment très belle. Nous prendrons grand soin de ton enfant ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vous fais confiance, vous serez de très bons parents j'en suis persuadée. Merci de m'aider, peu de gens en aurait fait autant.

-Mais non c'est normal, nous ne pouvons pas endurer l'idée de mettre à mort un enfant qui n'a jamais demandé à venir au monde !

Cersei hocha simplement la tête, l'accouchement était pour bientôt. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner auprès de Jaime, elle devenait folle seule ici. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se retrouvait loin de son jumeau, loin de son amant. Car oui, elle portait l'enfant de son frère, et elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les gens à propos de ça. Cersei soupira et partit dans sa chambre, elle aurait tant voulu que Jaime puisse venir la voir, mais il avait eu stricte interdiction de lui rendre visite. Cersei n'avait même pas le droit de lui écrire, c'était une terrible épreuve pour les jumeaux.

* * *

Cersei donna naissance à un petit garçon. Kevan et Dorna décidèrent de l'appeler Lancel. Ils étaient littéralement tombés amoureux du nouveau-né. À 38 ans Kevan Lannister avait enfin un fils, et il se moquait bien que ce ne soit pas son œuvre, l'important était qu'il avait un héritier désormais. Lancel avait de fins cheveux blonds, typique de l'ascendance Lannister, et de beaux yeux bleus. Par chance Dorna était blonde elle aussi Lancel pouvait donc aisément passer pour leur enfant légitime. Cersei ne regarda quasiment pas l'enfant, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait trop mal d'être séparée de lui si jamais elle commençait à l'aimer. Dorna caressa les longs cheveux de sa nièce :

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, c'est un beau bébé en pleine santé.

-Je sais... pourrais-je bientôt rentrer chez moi ?

-Oui, d'ici peu tu pourras repartir. Je sais à quel point il a été douloureux pour toi d'être séparée de ton frère jumeau. Il est vrai que vous êtes très proches.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Dorna se leva du bord du lit là où elle était assise :

-Je te laisse te reposer, tu dois être épuisée.

Comme pour confirmer qu'elle devait partir, Lancel se mit à pleurer. Dorna alla aussitôt s'occuper du nourrisson, elle avait un énorme instinct maternel. Certes l'enfant n'avait pas grandi en son ventre mais elle l'aimait comme si c'était le cas. Elle se rapprocha de son mari avec l'enfant dans les bras et sourit :

-Regardes comme il est beau.

-Je sais, le plus bel enfant du monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis que Dorna berçait doucement l'enfant. Kevan passa ses bras autour d'elle et demanda doucement :

-Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous venons de sauver la vie de ce magnifique enfant ! Comment pourrais-je regretter sa présence ? C'est notre fils, je ne peux pas regretter de l'avoir accueilli !

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça.

Kevan déposa un baiser sur la nuque de sa femme et partit voir sa nièce :

-J'ai déjà organisé ton retour chez toi. Je sais que tu as hâte d'y retourner.

-Oui, j'ai hâte, j'ai très envie de revoir ma famille.

-Et ton amant, tu vas le revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas... en tout cas si il y a bien une personne que je n'ai pas hâte de revoir c'est bien Tyrion.

-Ton pauvre petit frère ne t'a jamais rien fait, tu es très injuste envers lui !

-Il a tué ma mère !

-Il n'y était pour rien ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Ce n'est pas lui le responsable, c'est que ta mère est tombée malade car il y a eu des complications pendant son accouchement.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Kevan soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cersei :

-Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Il partit donc pour régler quelques affaires de son côté.

* * *

Kevan et Dorna avaient regardé Lancel grandir. D'un tempérament timide, doux et rêveur, le couple s'était dit qu'il avait beaucoup hérité d'eux. Effectivement les deux blonds avaient mis un point d'honneur à l'élever pour qu'il ait de bonnes valeurs. Ils refusaient qu'il soit hautain, imbu de lui-même, arrogant et égoïste comme la plupart des enfants de bonne naissance. Kevan était un vrai papa poule, c'était assez rare des hommes si attentionnés et proches de leurs enfants. Dorna regarda son fils en souriant, il était déjà très intelligent. Elle aimait le voir courir partout ainsi puis s'arrêter soudainement pour observer un papillon posé sur une feuille. Elle caressa son ventre rond et s'assit sur un banc dehors. Kevan s'approcha et embrassa Dorna :

-Comment va ma merveilleuse femme ?

-Très bien merci.

-Et là-dedans tout se passe bien ?

-Oui à merveille.

Dorna était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux,le terme approchait à grands pas. Le couple était content d'avoir adopté Lancel, car sinon ils auraient été en mal d'enfants puisque Dorna n'avait pas réussi à tomber enceinte jusque là. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu très peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants naturels. Toutefois ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir et avaient continué leurs tentatives jusqu'à ce que Dorna tombe enfin enceinte. Ils étaient si heureux, et Lancel était aussi impatient de devenir grand frère. Ils ne voyaient quasiment jamais Cersei, elle refusait tout bonnement devoir l'enfant. Dorna regarda Kevan et sourit :

-Lancel est beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, magnifique.

Le petit arriva en courant, il avait un papillon posé sur son index droit. Il le brandit fièrement sous le nez de ses parents :

-Regardez ! Il m'a pris pour une feuille ! Regardez comme il est beau !

-Oui, magnifique. Tu es vraiment fort !

Le petit se mit à rire aux éclats et repartit en courant. Dorna se leva :

-Bon, je commence à avoir froid et le soleil décline. Ne tardez pas à rentrer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous allons bientôt revenir à l'intérieur nous aussi.

En effet Lancel ne portait que des vêtements légers et il allait attraper froid si il restait dehors trop longtemps. À l'ombre du château il faisait vraiment très froid, le Lannister ne voulait pas que son fils tombe malade. Il s'approcha donc et le prit dans ses bras :

-Viens rentrons.

-Papa je veux encore jouer moi !

-Je sais mais il commence à être tard, tu risques de tomber malade. Tu pourras jouer à l'intérieur.

-Bon d'accord, mais je veux que tu joues avec moi avec mes animaux en bois !

-Vous avez gagné Monsieur Lancel, je vais jouer avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez !

Le petit eut un rire de victoire et Kevan le prit sur son dos. Il imita le cheval en courant jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Il monta dans la chambre de son fils et ils commencèrent à jouer. Kevan prenait toujours du temps pour assouvir les moindres désirs de son fils. Il trouvait important de passer du temps avec lui, de lui faire sentir qu'il était aimé.

* * *

Dorna donna naissance à pas un mais deux fils. Les jumeaux s'appelaient Martyn et Willem et ils étaient tous les deux bien potelés. Kevan était heureux que les jumeaux soient en si bonne santé. Lancel de son côté n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses frères. Il essayait souvent de les caresser, de leur faire des bisous ou des câlins. Dorna et Kevan étaient toujours attendris de voir ça, leur fils aîné était tout simplement merveilleux. Lorsque l'un des jumeaux pleurait, Lancel essayait de le consoler en lui donnant un jouet. Dorna sourit :

-Ils sont trop petits pour jouer pour l'instant Lancel. Mais plus tard ça viendra ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, les bébés ne peuvent pas jouer, il faut attendre qu'ils grandissent un peu.

Lancel soupira et caressa la joue des jumeaux :

-Quand ils seront grands on pourra jouer ?

-Bien sûr, je crois qu'ils seront ravis de jouer avec toi.

Le petit sourit avec satisfaction et Dorna regarda les jumeaux qui s'étaient rendormis. Ils étaient si beaux eux aussi avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus. Même si Dorna avait dix ans de moins que son mari, elle n'était plus toute jeune pour avoir des enfants elle non plus. Cette grossesse était tombée comme une bénédiction, ses sept prières par jour avaient enfin payé. Les Dieux s'étaient penchés sur eux, et avaient récompensé leur attente par ces deux merveilleux bébés au lieu d'un seul.

* * *

Le couple aimait voir leurs enfants grandir. Lancel était un excellent grand frère, toujours là pour aider ses frères, toujours prêt à jouer avec eux. Toutefois il était un peu moins vif à présent, il s'était assagi avec le temps, son naturel timide et calme était devenu plus prononcé au fil des années. Lancel avait un peu plus de 10 ans à présent et il passait beaucoup de temps à dessiner et à lire. Les jumeaux étaient plus sûrs d'eux, même à seulement 5 ans. Ils étaient déjà volontaires, décidés et actifs. Kevan regarda ses fils qui étaient assis devant le feu. Il neigeait dehors, l'hiver était là mais il ne serait probablement pas très long. Leur mère les regarda :

-Les garçons, ne restez pas trop près du feu. Des petites braises pourraient bondir et vous brûler.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et reculèrent. Willem demanda :

-On joue aux chevaliers ?

-Bon d'accord, mais cette fois je ne veux pas être le méchant.

-Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui le fait le mieux !

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être le méchant aujourd'hui.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent et finalement Martyn lança :

-Et si on était tous les trois gentils ? On peut se battre contre des méchants imaginaires !

-Très bonne idée !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent chercher leurs épées en bois. Ils se mirent donc à jouer sous le regard tendre de leurs parents. Dorna embrassa Kevan et sourit :

-Ils sont si beaux ! Les Dieux ont été généreux avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, très !

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et restèrent là. Il n'en fallait pas plus pur les rendre heureux : être ensembles avec leurs enfants auprès d'eux.

* * *

Sous la stupeur générale, Dorna tomba à nouveau enceinte. À son âge elle ne croyait plus cela possible, pourtant c'était la vérité. Quinze ans après avoir adopté Lancel, elle s'apprêtait à devenir mère à nouveau. Kevan était très heureux mais aussi très nerveux :

-Et si j'étais trop vieux pour être un bon père ?

-Mais non voyons, tu seras parfait mon amour, comme toujours.

Kevan serra sa femme dans ses bras et frotta doucement son dos :

-Tant que je serai à tes côtés tout sera possible de toute façon.

-Oui, nous y arriverons.

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de discuter, Kevan caressa la joue de sa femme :

-J'espère que cette fois ce sera une fille. Une petite qui te ressemblera. Ce serait merveilleux, la dernière chose qui pourrait rendre mon bonheur plus parfait encore.

Lancel passa discrètement dans la pièce, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Willem et Martyn l'appelaient depuis un couloir. Le blond alla donc avec eux même si il n'en avait pas très envie, il aurait préféré lire. Il aimait ses parents et ses frères plus que tout, pourtant Lancel s'était toujours senti différent. Martyn et Willem ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs parents, ils avaient beaucoup de leur père avec le sourire de leur mère, mais Lancel, lui, n'avait absolument rien d'eux. De plus il avait bien remarqué que sa cousine refusait tout bonnement d'être en sa présence. Le blond avait aussi toujours remarqué que son oncle Tywin était étrange en sa présence, comme si il cachait quelque chose. Kevan le regarda alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils ? Tu m'as l'air étrange en ce moment.

-Euh... non tout va bien Papa.

-D'accord mon fils, mais si tu as le moindre problème j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

-Merci.

Lancel partit donc faire du cheval avec ses frères.

* * *

La petite famille accueillit une magnifique petite fille. La jeune Janei était une petite merveille. Ils étaient tous fous d'elle. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et d'épais cheveux blonds. Kevan était aux anges, il avait enfin une fille. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme :

-Chérie, ça y est, une magnifique petite fille ! Elle te ressemble tellement ! Merci beaucoup.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et admirèrent leur fille. Les garçons sourirent en regardant leur sœur et quittèrent la chambre, il fallait que leur mère se repose. Kevan vit l'air légèrement triste de son aîné. Il soupira et sortit de la chambre de sa femme pour rejoindre son fils :

-Lancel, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ?

-C'est important, accorde moi quelques minutes.

Ils partirent pour marcher dans le parc du château. Kevan croisa ses bras dans son dos :

-S'il te plaît dis moi ce qui te tracasse depuis quelques temps ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je me pose des questions.

-Dis moi alors, s'il te plaît.

-Je... les jumeaux vous ressemblent à tous les deux, Janei ressemble déjà à Maman comme deux gouttes d'eau. Moi... je ne ressemble à aucun de vous deux. Et... pourquoi Oncle Tywin semble toujours avoir un secret lorsqu'on se voit ? Pourquoi Cousine Cersei me fuit comme la peste ?

-Je ne sais pas..

-Papa s'il te plaît...

-Je ne sais pas, la vérité c'est que tu ressembles à mon père, et que moi je ressemble énormément à ma mère. C'est pour ça que tu ne trouves pas de ressemblances. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse que tu crois de drôles de choses. Tu es mon fils, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, n'oublie jamais ça. Tu es le fruit de l'amour entre ta mère et moi. Tu as été une bénédiction car nous t'avons beaucoup attendu avec ta mère.

Lancel hocha la tête et Kevan le prit dans ses bras :

-Je déteste vous voir tristes mes enfants. Votre bonheur et celui de votre mère est la chose qui m'importe le plus au monde ! Je vous aime plus que ma vie.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Papa. Tu es le plus merveilleux père qui existe au monde. Quand je pense à comment Oncle Tywin est horrible envers Tyrion. Le tenir pour responsable de la mort de sa mère est horrible. Car lui il n'a jamais connu sa mère, Cersei et Jaime, eux, ont eu cette chance. Je ne vois donc même pas comment Cersei peut lui en vouloir car il est plus à plaindre qu'elle ! Il n'a jamais connu sa mère, en a toujours été tenu pour responsable, et en plus il est nain. Tout le monde le traite comme un monstre alors qu'il est intelligent, drôle et gentil... malgré son drôle de penchant pour l'alcool et les femmes. Oncle Tywin lui en veut pour tout ça, alors qu'il n'a rien demandé à personne.

-Tu es un bon garçon Lancel, vraiment ! Tu as le cœur sur la main, c'est rare chez les personnes de ton âge !

Le jeune blond sourit et partit marcher. Kevan retourna auprès de sa femme, il savait qu'avoir un enfant à son âge était encore plus épuisant. Il était content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec son fils, Kevan espérait vraiment avoir réussi à le rassurer sur ses doutes. Dorna posa sa main sur celle de son mari :

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Lancel a des doutes. Il a presque déduit la vérité.

-Oh... tu penses que l'on devrait le lui dire ?

-Non, il est préférable pour lui de ne pas connaître la vérité. Après tout, il est le fruit d'une erreur de jeunesse. On ne sait même pas qui est le père ! C'est peut-être un voyou !

-Je sais oui, en tout cas nous l'avons toujours considéré comme notre fils.

-C'est vrai, je crois que nous l'avons rendu heureux.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire à ce sujet.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Kevan resta auprès de sa femme.

* * *

Lancel était un beau jeune homme à présent. Il avait un peu plus de 17 ans et il adorait jouer avec sa petite sœur. Les jumeaux aussi étaient très proches de leur sœur, ce qui ravissait Kevan et Dorna. Lancel souleva sa sœur dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Janei riait aux éclats, elle adorait quand son frère faisait ça. Le blond la reposa ensuite au sol et commença à la chatouiller. Après ça Lancel la laissa reprendre son souffle, il avait peur qu'elle s'étouffe à force de rire. Martyn la prit sur son dos quelques instants plus tard et Willem s'amusa à leur courir après comme si il allait essayer de manger Janei. La petite était aux anges, ses frères étaient merveilleux avec elle, ils jouaient beaucoup avec elle malgré leur différence d'âge. Leurs parents étaient très heureux de voir ça, car la différence entre les frères et les sœurs étaient toujours compliqués, la différence d'âge aussi, alors là avec les deux combinés, c'était un miracle que la fratrie s'entende si bien. Dorna sourit en regardant ses enfants jouer et sourit à son mari. Ses prières avaient vraiment été entendues.

* * *

Un jour Lancel regarda son père alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque :

-Je suis au courant pour le secret me concernant.

-Quel secret ?

Kevan avait demandé ça en fronçant les sourcils. Lancel passa une main sur sa nuque :

-Je sais que ma mère naturelle c'est Cersei.

-Comment ça ?

-Je le sais car j'ai surpris une conversation entre Oncle Tywin et elle. La dernière fois qu'on a été les voir, je voulais aller à la bibliothèque, et en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Cersei j'ai entendu la conversation malgré moi. La porte était légèrement ouverte alors j'ai entendu sans vouloir écouter à l'origine.

-D'accord, et que disait-il ?

-Il disait que Cersei n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer ses bêtises comme dix-sept ans plus tôt. Il a dit que cette fois Kevan ne pourrait pas adopter l'enfant du péché. J'ai donc compris que mes doutes toutes ces années étaient fondés. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit avec Maman. J'ai toujours été gâté par votre amour et votre soutien. Vous êtes mes parents, vous et personne d'autre ! Vous m'avez veillé quand j'étais malade, vous m'avez élevé en me prodiguant un amour infini, vous ne m'avez pas traité différemment même lorsque vous avez eu vos propres enfants... vous m'avez toujours fait sentir que j'étais votre fils aîné, que vous m'aimiez plus que tout, comme vous le faites pour les jumeaux et pour Janei.

Kevan soupira et hocha la tête :

-D'accord... j'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes jamais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, cette nouvelle ne change rien pour moi. Elle me confirme juste que je ne suis pas fou, que c'est normal que je ne vous ressemble pas mais ça n'a aucune importance. Maintenant que je sais je me sens enfin soulagé car je préfère vous avoir vous comme parents car je vous aime. Si j'avais été élevé par Cersei j'aurais sûrement été un monstre comme Joffrey, et je n'aurais pas été libre d'aimer ce que je veux, comme je l'ai été avec vous. Vous êtes des gens biens, Cersei, elle, est un monstre !

Lancel serra son père dans ses bras et sourit en murmurant :

-Il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre que vous dans mon cœur. Vous êtes mes parents et ça ne changera jamais. Maman sera toujours ma mère, car elle a toujours pris soin de moi, Cersei, au contraire n'a fait que m'éviter tout ce temps. Une mère qui aime vraiment son enfant se bat pour lui, essaie de le voir au maximum ! Maman a toujours tout fait pour nous, elle s'est toujours pliée en quatre et a toujours sorti les griffes si la moindre menace planait au-dessus de nos têtes !

Kevan sourit :

-C'est bien vrai, et elle continuera de le faire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Moi aussi je continuerai de vous aimer et de vous protéger jusqu'à ma mort. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, que vous ne manquiez jamais de rien.

-Je sais, merci Papa.

-Maintenant je vais aller annoncer cette nouvelle à ta mère. Elle doit savoir que tu es au courant. Après tout, elle aussi se ronge les sangs depuis dix-sept ans en craignant le jour où tu apprendrais la vérité.

-Rassure-la, dis lui bien que je l'aime, que tout ça ne change rien.

-Oui, c'est bien que tu le dises car elle sera très inquiète de savoir que tu as appris la vérité.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Kevan alla aussitôt retrouver sa femme et lui raconta tout. Au début Dorna fondit en larmes, elle avait peur de perdre son fils. Mais ensuite Kevan la rassura en lui répétant les paroles de leur fils. Dorna en fut soulagée, elle voulait que tout reste comme avant. Elle courut à travers le château et prit Lancel dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fut dans la même pièce que lui. Le jeune homme sourit et serra sa mère contre lui :

-Tout va bien, rien ne va changer, tu es ma seule et unique maman.

-Tu as conscience qu'on te l'a caché pour te protéger n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir de toute façon. Vous avez toujours tout fait pour nous, et je sais que c'est dans ce but que vous m'avez caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps.

-Si tu veux tout savoir nous t'avons adopté pour deux raisons : premièrement parce que Tywin voulait te tuer à la naissance pour cacher la honte que tu sois un enfant illégitime. Kevan et moi ne pouvions pas accepter ça, aucun enfant ne mérite de payer pour les erreurs de ses parents ! La deuxième raison c'est que ton père et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant alors que nous en voulions plus que tout. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons été plus qu'heureux de t'adopter, de te chérir et de te voir grandir.

-Je sais Maman, merci de m'avoir permis de vivre, de vous connaître.

Dorna sourit et caressa la joue de son fils :

-Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme ! Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu.

-Merci Maman.

Il sourit et finit par reculer. Janei arriva et tira sur la jupe de sa mère. Lancel se pencha et la souleva pour la poser sur ses épaules :

-Laissons un peu Maman tranquille, on va plutôt aller promener toi et moi !

Ils partirent dans le jardin et Kevan vint rejoindre sa femme. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et sourit, les jumeaux étaient arrivés avec Lancel. Maintenant tous les trois se laissaient « coiffer » par le petite sœur car ils avaient les cheveux mi-longs. En vérité la petite faisait surtout des nœuds à force de tout ébouriffer en essayant de faire des tresses mais les trois frères subissaient sans broncher, ils voulaient lui faire plaisir. Kevan sourit :

-Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir des enfants comme eux non ?

-Si énormément ! Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure vie Kevan.

-Moi non plus Dorna, car avant d'avoir des enfants merveilleux j'ai une femme exceptionnelle que j'aime comme un fou. J'ai vraiment tout ce qu'un homme peut espérer.

Le couple s'embrassa et ils partirent s'asseoir au coin du feu. Kevan était vieux à présent, malgré tout il continuait chaque jour d'aller lui-même cueillir des fleurs pour sa femme. De son côté Dorna continuait de broder différentes choses pour tout le monde. Elle priait toujours autant et cet équilibre leur convenait depuis quasiment trente ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Kevan posa une main sur le genou de sa femme et la regarda broder, il aimait beaucoup ces moments simples. Bientôt les enfants rentrèrent et vinrent près d'eux. Janei s'endormit sur les genoux de Lancel qui lisait et les jumeaux jouaient aux échecs. La petite famille ne préférait rien de plus que d'être ensemble et profiter de ces moments confortables où aucune parole n'était nécessaire pour exprimer leur amour profond.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
